undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Glamourtale
|date = December 24, 2018 |website = Amino |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Neutral |tone = Horror |setting = Noble Dark |medium = Animation Comic Written Story |status = In Progress |creator = !!altershift_gasty!! |artist = !!altershift_gasty The_Moonlight Taekookie , Cross, Fresh, |spriter = !!altershift_gasty!! |writer = !!altershift-gasty!! The_Moonlight}} Glamourtale is an AU that takes place many years after a neutral run caused by Frisk, after the king Mettaton ending, where both Toriel and Undyne were killed due to Frisk, causing Mettaton to take over as new ruler of the Underground. The monsters of the Underground have been completely brainwashed by the shows and laws of the egotistical and merciless Emperor, Mettaton. The Underground has televisions practically everywhere displaying Mettaton's shows, some are even giant and on blimps to showcase the newest MTT News and products with glaring pink spotlights. Posters also litter the Underground showing the next time Mettaton's live performances will occur as well as many different products. The action takes place many years after Frisk had fallen down. Monsters had lost hope, only to be forced into the illusion that they are living in a perfect world by the laws of their king. Their appearances have changed drastically as well, for example, many of the monsters working for king Mettaton have taken up a more formal approach in terms of their clothing. The Civil War A few years after Mettaton was elected the new king of the Underground, he started to experiment with his power and exerted too much authority on his people. This can be seen by the way he forced his people to worship him through giving him constant attention, and making anyone that didn't comply "disappear." A group of dissatisfied peasants started to organize secret meetings where they would discuss what actions to take in order to overthrow the king. Soon more and more people would join these meetings, and a hierarchy was established with the rebel leaders at the top. The rebels were able to convince a few ex-royal guard members to join as well, since the guard was disbanded after Mettaton's new policy was put in place. After a few more generals were brought to the rebel side, it was time for war. The first step to the civil war was when a large uprising broke out in the capital square, unhappy peasants had set fire to Mettaton's posters and started to loot stores. As soon as Mettaton heard news of the riot, he sent some of his personal guards to suppress the rebellion. The Utopians supressed the rebellion brutally, slaughtering all those that were involved. Outrage poured out as a result which caused more riots to break out across the Underground, all of which were utterly destroyed. By this time Mettaton had organized a small army, only to find out that a few of his own soldiers were defecting to the rebels. When another rebellion broke out in Snowdin City, Mettaton sent his army to suppress the rebellion as usual, only to find out that his small temporary army was killed by the rebels and those alive surrendered. The Rebels had also by this time fully created their own army, called the New Guard, and at this point gained complete control over Snowdin City. The rebels produced Anti-Mettaton propaganda after gaining control of the Publishing Press in Snowdin City, and helped to create a strong feeling of Rebel patriotism. This caused many other civilians to defect to the rebel side. Mettaton officially started the war when he declared war on the rebels, and as a result caused the Rebels to create their temporary capital at Snowdin City. The Rebel occupation of Snowdin City included a weeks long siege of their conquered territory which decimated the settlement and killed a large amount of monsters, all by Rebel hands. Two factions also rose up, The Utopians led by Mettaton and his allies, and the Rebels led by the rebel leaders and their New Guard. The Rebels and Utopians met for their first battle near the middle of Waterfall, where the Battle of Watermill commenced. Mettaton had personally went to Watermill to ensure the success of the Utopians, as well as placing himself as lead general. But Mettaton was no match for the much more skilled veteran generals that had fought in the Human-Monster War, such as Gerson. After a long and gruel battle, the Rebels won with the tactical prowess of their capable generals and guerrilla tactics. The Rebels kept on pushing the Utopians in retreat back all the way to the CORE. The rebels were then pulled in a decisive confrontation outside of the CORE where the Utopians managed to narrowly clutch a victory, the battle being called "The Battle of the Heartland." This success was due to the fact that Mettaton, had stopped taking direct control of the Utopian Army and allowed their own generals, such as Doggo and Dogamy, to take control.The Battle of the Heartland, was where the Rebel army was thoroughly crushed into a level of disarray when their generals were assassinated overnight by Sans, Doggo, and Dogamy. It was during this Rebel retreat that Alphys fled her hiding place to run with the fleeing Rebels, leaving the Amalgamates and her past life behind. The Rebels returned to Snowdin City, where they resumed their brutal occupation and started to raid the stores of Snowdin City for supplies because of their now disorganized New Guard. A day later the Utopians met the Rebels in the city and started to blockade the city from Capital imports. Soon however, both sides became exhausted from the war so they started to negotiate peace talks. Wisesum who was one of the rebel leaders, became the ambassador to talk directly to the king. Both sides signed a secret treaty called the Winter Deal, which granted the rebels control of the RUINS, control of their own affairs, and the ability to not be directly governed by Mettaton but instead by the rebel leaders. The treaty also promised however, that the rebels would be an autonomous province of Mettaton's kingdom, the rebels would not interfere with Mettaton's own affairs, and that all humans that fall into the Underground would be transported to the kingdom immediately. Wisesum signed the treaty with Mettaton the day after, and so it was agreed upon. The Rebels went inside the RUINS and established a semi-independent Republic called the Commonwealth of the Underground, where they were autonomous but still under the sovereignty of Mettaton's kingdom. Where three members ruled for as long as they were alive in a high position called The Three, a parliament called The Magic Council was below this, the New Guard was below that, and the Civilians were at the bottom. After the Civil War was officially over, Mettaton went back into his capital and had himself a coronation as Emperor of the Underground. He then proceeded to govern even harder than before to prevent another revolution, and for his general safety while disregarding everyone else. He also created a system of his own with him the Emperor at the top with absolute power, below him was a puppet parliament that was completely loyal to him called the House of Counts. The R.E.U or the Rebel Eradication Unit, had equal status to the House of Counts responsible for quelling rebellions and protecting the Emperor at all costs. The House of Counts was responsible for maintaining and enforcing Mettaton's laws and policies across most provinces of the Empire. At the very bottom were the Peasantry, who were made to serve the Emperor and live loyally in his Empire. With these changes accomplished, the modern form of the Underground was complete. The door to the RUINS became the most heavily guarded place in the Underground, with guards on both sides of the door to make sure that only a select few people could cross. Both sides have also not honored the winter deal properly as Mettaton sent in Napstablook not only as the collector of humans, but also a secret spy on his special province to make sure that they would not dare once again revolt against the Empire. The Commonwealth noticed this, and sent scouts of their own across the Empire to recruit members of their own into the New Guard. The Commonwealth also has many secret outposts throughout the Empire where their scouts travel to and fro. Characters Undertale Characters Sans One of Mettaton's agents, Lead Executioner, and Count of Lower Snowdin. He carries a long, thin, rapier do his job. After being struck by Mettaton's scepter in a heated argument, he started to slowly fall victim to an increasing psychosis. Sans is no longer able to safely activate his bad time as when his pink eye appears, he will go absolutely insane for a period of time. He has a darker sense of humor and is willing to kill any human or monster that gets in his way. The trauma experienced from being attacked by Mettaton has caused him to form a grudge on the emperor and he does not take his job seriously. He will also kill any monster that Mettaton wants him to kill, or for fun to release the anger pent up inside. Sans wears a white buttoned up shirt, with white pants, and a black blazer, as well as a fedora with a blue stripe going down the middle. Papyrus Mettaton's second agent who handles the less violent parts of his job. He is part of the Three Royal Chefs also including Muffet and Grillby, as well as the Count of Upper Snowdin. His job mainly consists of helping to prepare events for Mettaton as well as helping to feed the populace. He has become brainwashed by Mettaton and is willing to give up his life for the star. Other than that, he did not change much; Except for his cooking in which he has excelled at. He still loves his brother, and tries to encourage him to work more. He wears a white button up shirt, black blazer, white pants, and a scarf rapped around his chest like a sash. Frisk/Ruby The new leader of the Rebel Extermination Unit, or R.E.U, previously known as the Royal Guard. After feeling extreme guilt for what they did to the monsters, Frisk tried to get help from the humans but to no avail. Frisk would receive death threats, and violent bullying on the Surface so she started karate to defend herself. While in the orphanage, Frisk received a scimitar from the warden of the orphanage as a gift for their good behavior. The warden of the orphanage helped Frisk escape, find a disguise and venture once again into Mt. Ebott. This is as the warden believes Frisk since the warden's own son went missing in the mountain many years ago. Frisk took up a new identity of Ruby when she fell into the Underground again, to hide what they did in the past. Ruby, was surprised to learn the new state of the Underground and lived among the Rebels for a few days. Ruby was gifted fire magic from the elder of the Rebels, Wisesum. Ruby eventually realized that the rebels would eventually realize her identity, and as a result fled out of the Fortress for her own safety. She then made her way throughout the Underground and eventually ran into her old friends, who didn't know that Ruby was actually the human that escaped the Underground many years ago. Gaining the attention of Mettaton, she proved her worth and became acknowledged as a great knight by Mettaton who put her as captain of the Rebel Extermination Unit. She used her powers to SAVE and RESET to achieve this. Ruby/Frisk lost their ability to reset when Aliza fell into the Underground. Alphys Bearing overwhelming guilt for what they did, as well as having to deal with the grief of losing Undyne and being pressured by Mettaton, Alphys decided to run away from Mettaton in the rampage of the fleeing rebels. She was able to create an exemplary fortification and underground tunnel system for the Rebels throughout the Commonwealth in the RUINS. She was put as someone high in the Rebel aristocracy being part of The Three, she is called The Tactical One. She wears her old shirt covered with a purple cloak and a belt containing the Rebel emblem. She crafted Mettaton's scepter as well as finishing Mettaton's EX and NEO forms. She also mainly hides in her room with a picture of her and Undyne back when Undyne used to be alive. Mettaton The new king of the Underground, turned eternal Emperor. Mettaton spent all of Asgore's gold and savings on glorifying himself and urbanizing many more locations in the Underground. He has renamed New Home as "Mettapolis" , Waterfall as "Watermill", and Hotland as "Hotworld". Despite appearing as a cold and heartless dictator, Mettaton has a soft spot with Napstablook and frequently has deep conversations with him. He also misses Alphys dearly and keeps a gift that she made for him by him always. He ordered the construction of a statue of him and Alphys shortly after Alphys went missing. He now however is insane and crazy driven from power and an internal malfunction caused by when he fought Sans. Mettaton is most sane when he thinks about Alphys and looks at the gift she made him many, many years ago. He also harbors a crazy resentment for the Rebels not only because they attempted to oust him from power, but also because he thinks they killed Alphys in the fighting. Mettaton sometimes has moments of realization, where he questions how he rules and resents his title of emperor, which his system quickly reroutes as a result of the malfunction in his system. His scepter has the ability to transform into a variety of different weapons, such as an axe, lance, sword, and magical staff. The scepter however uses souls as fuel since it was not fully finished, which would normally take bits away from Mettaton's own soul, if not for him sacrificing other monsters to refuel his scepter. The Monsters Most of the monsters that live in the Underground have been brainwashed by Mettaton's show. due to the economic collapse as well as educational issues, poverty and crime have risen dramatically and all those that live in poverty devote themselves as Mettaton's slaves, or run away to find a Rebel scout through rumors and be lead to the safety of the RUINS. If they fail to leave... they will be found by Sans and abducted and slain for the power of souls inside of Mettaton's scepter. The Rebels and Commonwealthers living in the RUINS are forming a plan to kill the king, promising to not make the stupid mistake they made many years ago. Most resent Mettaton and his lack of remorse for his actions, as well as hating his dystopian and authoritarian society. Added Characters Aliza The main protagonist of Glamourtale. Dresses in a purplish-pink dress with a big bow behind her and ballet slippers. She is skilled in dancing and singing. She is forced to complete countless puzzles by Sans and Papyrus to prove her innocence, some of which are almost impossible to complete. She has the power of being able to come back to life when she dies, similar to Frisk. Her easy trusting in others can cause her to be easily manipulated by others however, which could lead to disastrous consequences. She is also a little self-centered but generally kind to others that are kind to her. Her soul is a mixture of Integrity and Perseverance, causing her to have more determination similar to an actual soul of determination. Aliza can choose her own path in Glamourtale, either choosing to spare everyone and unite the two factions, or committing genocide against them both. Napstablook and Flowey are her best friends, both battling with each other to become Aliza's best friend. Wisesum Wisesum is an old relaxed Whimsum that used to be a Whimsalot in the Human and Monster war, centuries prior. She is more selfish than first appears as she only cares about keeping the revolution alive and gaining enough power to oust Mettaton from power. Wisesum does not wish to kill Mettaton unless completely necessary however, as she would prefer to instead exile him. She is hurt as her husband Gerson was assassinated in the war by Sans, and wants to avenge him. She carries a crystal ball that is said to contain the broken soul of the lost queen. This crystal ball has the power to grant additional strength to any seen worthy by the owner of the ball, Wisesum. Her ball communicates with the dead via finding the energy of that person's shattered soul. Wears a purple stuffed hood, purple cloak, and Rebel Emblem. Part of The Three alongside The Leader, and Alphys. Wisesum is known as The Wise One. The Leader The Leader is a mysterious monster bearing a long black cloak that covers their entire body and shadows their face and their glowing red eyes. The Leader is the leader of the Rebels and is the highest of The Three, being known as The Powerful One. No one knows the true identity of this monster, or even most of the powers it has, not even where their room is located. The only thing that is known about them, is that they are insanely powerful and can turn into shadow. They became the leader of the Rebels shortly after the Rebels created a semi independent-republic in the RUINS. The Leader is actually the amalgamates all fused together, their combined determination is what causes their eyes to glow red, and to have a ridiculous almost impossible amount of power. The amalgamates started to starve after Alphys left them, causing them to raise a resentment against Alphys for abandoning them. The amalgamate's determination started to become corrupted due to all the malice pent up inside them, causing them to become evil similarily to Chara at the end of genocide. The Leader is so powerful in fact that they can distort the timeline, causing people's memories to become changed. This is how they were able to become the leader of the rebels, by using his distortion to make the rebels believe he is the leader of them all. Destroying the world is the Leader's ultimated world, as they wish to rid the world of the cycle of RESETS. In truth The Leader has the power to destroy the wold if they want, but they choose not to as they want to have fun. The Leader is only seen on the True, and Genocide Paths. They are the final boss of the True Path, while The Leader possesses Aliza to commit genocide on the Genocide Path. The Leader's motives for using Aliza for genocide is to break away from the fate of the world which, they say, is destined to eternally repeat in a cycle of misery. Marlon The Chieftain of the Rebel Scouts who travels outside of the RUINS to spy on the Empire. He harbors a strong resentment toward Mettaton for all the lives he took, and wants to kill him with his own hands. Marlon is Minty's brother, and Muffet's cousin, meaning he is a spider. He attacks with razor sharp strings attached to his fingers. Marlon also wants to attack the Empire as soon as possible causing him to become impatient by the way that Wisesum instead says that they should wait to accumulate power before striking. Marlon and Minty are sent by Wisesum to protect Aliza on the Rebel Path, while they will both be sent to assassinate Aliza on the Utopian Path. Possesed!Marlon is the final boss of the Utopian path, being a puppet under the control of Flowey to kill everyone at the Coronation Party and escape the Underground. Marlon is one of the hardest bosses on the Genocide Path, wishing to exact a cruel and dark form of torture on Aliza for killing his sister. He and Minty decide to side with Aliza on the True Path due to her promise of peace and reunification between the two factions. Minty Minty is a young girl aged about six, who plays an important role in the Rebel hierarchy. She is extremely intelligent for her age, and looks to up to Alphys as a mentor. Minty frequently knocks on Alphys's room to bring her gifts, saying she is too sad for her job. She is the younger sister of Marlon, and a cousin of Muffet. Minty is also very immature and gets her feelings easily hurt a lot of the time, she is also gullible and has easy trust in others. This is what allows her to become friends with Aliza and Napstablook on the True Path, and convince Marlon to not kill them. Minty does not use offensive magic but instead has a heart shaped shield she can summon in times of trouble, she also has exceptional healing capabilities. Minty is immediately slain on the Genocide Path, while she becomes a protector of Aliza on the Rebel Path. She and Marlon are made to assassinate Aliza on the when Aliza is on the Utopian path. Story |-| Glamourtale Origins = * Glamourtale Origins part 1 * Glamourtale Origins part 2 |-| Main Story = Coming soon... Gallery Glamourtale Sans (GIF!!).gif Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Neutral Category:Horror Category:Noble Dark Category:Animation Category:Comic Category:Written story